2 Months in Paris
by cima-ann
Summary: Bella and her best friend Angela decide to spend the summer in France. On the plane, she meets Edward, who takes her breath away the minute she sees him. But she has a boyfriend at home. All human.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first fanfic, and reviews are always nice :) **

**And sadly, I do not own Twilight, Edward, or Bella. Sigh.**

* * *

"Bella, I still cannot believe we are going to live in Paris this summer," Angela said with a thrilled gleam in her eyes. Months ago we had both signed up for a program based in the most romantic city in the world. But I wasn't expecting anything romantic. I thought of Mike, my boyfriend back in Forks, who I only agreed to go out with him because I pitied him. Yet, I kept on dating him; growing up in a small town like Forks did not leave you with many options.

Earlier that day, Charlie and Angela's parents had dropped us off at the small airport in Port Angeles. The flight had been short and reasonably uneventful; I had managed to spill the entire contents of my purse on the floor.

Here in Seattle, the upcoming flight would be torture. The airline had mixed up our seats, so Angela and I would be seated separately. This was going to be fun.

"I am so glad we are doing this. I don't think I could have taken another rainy summer in Forks," I said.

"Won't you miss Mike?"

I inadvertently answered a little too late, "Um … yeah."

Angela looked at me cautiously as she gathered her bags to board.

Inside the plane, Angela got to her seat first. I sighed as I made my way past her. I found my seat, put away my bag, and sat down. Looking out the window, reveling in the fact that I had scored a window seat, my phone buzzed in my purse with an incoming text:

**Look Up! :)**

I raised my head to see Angela enthusiastically waving at me. I waved back, and started to watch the still arriving passengers. Families, couples and businessmen were all making the same trip. My mind headed to practice the little French I knew, when suddenly, my mind went blank. My heart seemed to stop beating; blood rushed to my cheeks, my hands went into a clamor.

Walking down the aisle was the most stunning man I had ever laid eyes upon. His beautiful bronze colored hair was messy, his muscular frame showed through his simple grey shirt. I realized my mouth was hanging open, so I quickly snapped it shut. Just as my heart was restarting, the breath taking god-like creature stopped right beside me. He shot me a crooked smile as he put up his bag, and I felt my face flush for a second time. _I have a boyfriend. I have a boyfriend. I have a boyfriend._

"Hi, I'm Edward." He sat down, and buckled his seat belt, never taking his eyes off of me.

"B-Bella," I stammered, internally cursing myself for being so awkward.

"Nice to meet you." His clear emerald eyes bore into mine. He was gorgeous. My cheeks heated once again as I inwardly made an excuse to look through my purse, and out of my peripheral vision I could see him still looking at me.

"Is this your first time going to France?" he asked.

"Yeah, first time out of the country. What about you?" I fidgeted in my seat.

"No, I've been there many times," he smiled that crooked smile again; "I love the feeling it gives you. As soon as you get there, everything is just intensified."

It was hard to look away from him, but the flight attendants had started speaking. I could feel the electricity pouring into my veins; the source seemed to be coming from him. I'm pretty sure he felt it too.

I started to pull my hair into a ponytail, but unfortunately I missed a few strands. This did not get past Edward. He slowly reached up and tucked the strands behind my ear; his hand pausing for a moment. I could not breathe, let alone move. We sat in silence for a few minutes.

He turned to me, his eyes wild. "Bella, tell me about your life."

As I talked to him, I explained about Forks, Charlie, Renee, I noticed he hung onto my every word. He made me forget who I was at points. It was later I realized I failed to mention Mike.

"…And so, we decided to spend this summer in Paris through this program where we take French classes, and just basically live in the city. It seemed like the perfect thing to do after graduating high school."

Edward smirked. "I think I'm in the same program." He gave me the title of the company who set it up, and we realized that we were, in fact, going to be spending the summer together. I could not help but smile back.

Finally, I decided to get a couple hours of sleep before we landed. It seemed so surreal to be sharing my life with someone I had just met, however that did not stop me from dreaming of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I don't own Twilight or its characters, the wonderful Stephenie Meyer does.**

* * *

My eyes opened, and as they focused I nervously realized where I was. Somehow, when I was asleep, I had managed to lean my head on Edward's shoulder, wrapping my arms around his chest. My face heated as I sleepily moved over and away from him. He caught my eyes and smiled.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked, an eyebrow going up with wonder and amusement.

"Yeah, sorry about that," my heart started thumping, and I couldn't make eye contact. I was so embarrassed. "Do you know how much longer the flight is?"

"Not that long, actually. About 10 minutes."

I stretched my arms and yawned, when I saw the view from the window. We were no longer above the ocean, but slowly making our descent towards the airport. I looked up to see Angela talking casually to her neighbor, who obviously was in the program also.

"So…Bella, is there anyone special back in Forks?"

Oh no. I was hoping he wouldn't ask that. My relationship with Mike wasn't the most important thing in my life, but to him it was. It pained me to have these feelings for Edward, whom I had just met, when I have tried desperately to feel something for Mike for the last 6 months. Every time Mike looked at me, I felt nothing. Every time he kissed me, I lied to myself thinking that I enjoyed it. I just didn't want to be alone.

"Well, yeah. His name is Mike and we've been dating for almost 6 months." I looked down sheepishly at my feet while saying this.

"Ah, well, that's interesting," Edward smirked as he looked the other way.

"And what about you?"

He turned to face me, not saying a word. Then, he quickly unbuckled his seat belt and stood up. I hadn't even noticed the other passengers leaving. I gathered my things as I watched him walk away. I saw Angela waiting for me at her seat, and I rushed to join her.

"Bella, that flight was so long! But we're here! I sat next to this really cute guy who is in our program. His name is Ben and I'm going to see him at the group dinner tonight."

"Group dinner?" I had completely forgotten about that. Everyone who had enrolled would be eating dinner together with the directors. Which probably meant Edward would be there. My knees went weak with the thought.

"It's at seven. So it gives us plenty of time to unpack. Ben said he'd meet us outside of the airport, since all of us are staying in the same building." My mind was racing as Angela talked. I swiftly followed her through the airport, thinking about seeing Edward. I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't help knowing that there was something between us. Something that I had never felt before, especially not with Mike.

As we walked outside, lugging our bags, Ben motioned for us to join him at the cab he had hailed. We stuffed everything in the small trunk barely closing it, and got in the car. I saw some of the most beautiful places in Paris on the way. All of us could not speak; we were in shock that we were actually here.

I was daydreaming when Angela tapped me on my shoulder.

"We're here."

I looked outside to an amazing 4 story building. _We're staying here? _I could not believe it. I got out of the car, shut the door, and grabbed my bags from the trunk. As I walked inside, the director was there to greet us and give us our room assignments. I looked around as she found our papers. Luckily, I was with Angela. It was not so lucky that we were on the top floor. Angela and I lugged our suitcases up all the flights of stairs, breathing hard when we came to our room.

Since each floor was an apartment, we had to share living space with other people. I thought I saw a flash of bronze as I walked around the hallways, but I was diluting myself into thinking that Edward was on my floor.

I was in the kitchen, looking around, when I heard someone in the room. I gasped as arms went around my waist from behind. His breath tickled my neck, and I froze.

"Hello stranger. It looks like I got lucky. Now I won't have to search for you, to apologize for running off earlier. I really am sorry," he whispered in my ear, meaning every word he said.

I turned around and backed up, not sure if anything I could say would sound coherent. I had forgotten how hot he was. His eyes were hungry as he looked at me, but he stayed where he was, controlling himself.

"I'll see you at dinner." He smiled crookedly and walked off. I had to breathe for a moment before moving. I walked back to my room, where Angela was busy packing things in her side of the dresser. Walking to the window, I discovered the magnificent view we had. Paris was laid out for us to see, and soon enough free for us to explore.

* * *

Angela, Ben, and I walked to the restaurant, only a block from our place. As we walked in, it was hard not to recognize the group of loud Americans sitting in the back. Edward was sitting at the end of the table, his coat on the chair next to him, looking annoyed as some girl tried to talk to him. His emerald eyes lit up when he saw me. He motioned for me to sit next to me, and I cautiously looked back to Angela, but I saw that she had already sat down, quietly talking to Ben. I sat down, noticing that he watched my every move.

"Hey," I said, locking eyes with him.

"Hello," he sounded almost musical, "I took the pleasure of ordering for you already."

"Thanks. It's your turn to talk now."

He smiled at me and began, "Well, I live in Seattle, with my adoptive parents, because my parents died when I was 8." He paused to let it sink in. "I'm going to Dartmouth next year, and to be honest, I am scared to be that far away from everyone I know."

"I found out a couple months ago that I am getting a full scholarship there." I was in shock. Apparently, fate was at the dinner too.

He grinned. "Well, maybe I won't be scared after all."

I smiled back, the connection between us growing.

Dinner went by fast; it hardly seemed like anyone besides Edward and I were there. We talked about everything, and found out we had more in common than we thought.

When people started leaving, Edward mentioned that we might walk back as well, but we took our time. I never thought I would be walking down the streets of Paris with someone like him. My heart fluttered in my chest, and I looked over to Edward, smiling. He put his arm around me, and I felt safe.

When we arrived at our building, he opened the door for me, and was silent all the way up the stairs. At the top he reached and took my hand, stopping me. His eyes were wild, and he leaned closer to me, giving me the most passionate kiss I had ever had. His hands went to my sides, and I locked my arms around his neck. I couldn't breathe. Suddenly, I pictured Mike's face in my head, causing me to break away.

"I…can't. I'm sorry," I whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and keep them coming!**

**And, no, I don't own Edward or Bella.**

* * *

The sun shined brightly in my room, causing me to hide further under the covers. I squeezed my eyes, praying for more sleep. It was no use; Angela barged into the room loudly.

"Bella, what are you still doing asleep? We have our first class in 45 minutes!"

Oh no. I looked up at the bedside clock, proving that I had slept in. I stood up too quickly, the blood rushing to my head. It was at this moment when I remembered what happened between Edward and I last night. I went clammy at the thought.

"Bella, are you okay? You don't look so well." Angela looked at me with a worried expression.

"No, I'm fine. I'll be ready in a minute."

I rushed to get some clothes on, and I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked haggard. I quickly found a brush and dragged it through my hair, wincing at the pain. I had a little spare time to check my emails from home, so I set up my laptop. While it booted up, I ran to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. Edward was sitting at the table, eating, and he looked up at me.

"Good morning gorgeous," he said with a smile.

The room was hot, and that did not help my overheated body, which had been fine a moment before. He apparently noticed my distress and chuckled quietly to himself. I didn't feel so hungry after all. I turned and headed back to my room, and opened up my email. My stomach churned at the sight of an email from Mike.

**Bella-**

**I miss you already! Don't have too much fun without me. I haven't stopped thinking about you, and I know it's only been 3 days. I love you so much baby.**

**Mike**

I quickly closed the browser, completely disregarding the emails from my parents. I knew my relationship with Mike wouldn't last forever, but I felt horrible thinking about ending it just for some guy I've known for three days. I didn't know what to do. Could I break up with him over email? No, that was wrong; but it had to be done someway. I knew I couldn't resist Edward forever.

I gathered my bag and rushed to find Angela waiting for me at the door.

When we arrived to the class, I couldn't help but notice that Edward wasn't there. We took seats in the back, and chatted with our classmates while waiting for our first French lesson to start.

"Bonjour, Mademoiselle." My heart fluttered at the sound of his voice. He had appeared out of nowhere. He smiled that fantastic smile at me, and obviously didn't notice the other girls in the room looking at him. I smiled back warmly, and felt Angela poking me in the back.

"WHO is that?" She whispered violently in my ear.

"Edward, I sat next to him on the plane."

"Lucky!" Angela looked at Edward in approval. The professor then walked in the class, stopping me from replying to Edward.

"Bon matin. Je suis ta prof, et vous étudierez la français pour deux mois," Madame Depardieu explained to our class, and we didn't understand a word. "Good morning, I am your professor, and you will be studying the French language for the next two months. I hope at least some of you will learn something by the end of our lesson today."

The class went by fast, and we learned the basic greetings and numbers. At certain points I would look at Edward to see him staring at me, at which point he would immediately look back to the board, and copy things down, a smile plastered on his face. Each look hit me as hard as the first time I saw him, and I knew I was falling for him.

When it was over, Angela and I made plans to go to the café down the street.

"Mind if I join?" Edward asked expectantly.

"No, not at all," I smiled to him.

He walked by my side, as Angela and Ben walked ahead of us, them in their own little world. Walking with him brought back the events of the night before, and I quieted at the memory. Our kiss replayed in my head over and over, and I wanted more than just walking with him now. I wanted to embrace him; I wanted him to be mine. I couldn't handle being just friends with Edward. That, I knew, was impossible. He seemed to be thinking of the same thing; his jaw was tight, and he was looking straight ahead.

We made it to the café, and the four of us found seats outside on the sidewalk. From there we could observe the culture of Paris, and let the fact that we were actually there sink in. Lunch was accompanied by casual talk, mostly between Angela and me, and Ben and Edward. Though we weren't talking much, Edward had positioned himself quite close to me, and I could feel the heat from his body seep into my veins. When his emerald eyes met with mine, we knew it was time for us to part our ways from the rest of the group. Edward quickly put some money on the table, and grabbed my hand.

He pulled me through the streets, and I didn't say a word. The touch of his hand was electrifying, and I didn't care where we were going. He slowed down at the entrance to a park full of Parisian couples, and he led me through to the entrance. He found a bench, and we sat down, close enough to touch.

The sun hit him, and he became alive as he looked up at me. His eyes were yearning for something, yet he remained silent, only reaching for my hand. Finally he spoke.

"Bella," his voice was ragged with emotion, "I need to know…how you feel…about me." The last part was almost a murmur, and it melted my heart.

It took me a moment to regain my composure, but I answered him.

"Edward, I…don't know how to describe it. We only met a couple of days ago, yet there is this connection we have. I've never felt like this before. Not even with…" I stopped myself before I said his name, but Edward didn't miss it.

"You don't feel this way about your boyfriend?" His eyes searched my face for an answer.

I shook my head, looking off to a fountain in the distance. We sat there for an unknown amount of time, his hand caressing mine.

I felt Edward reach for my face, and he held it, his eyes smoldering through me. He slowly moved closer, his breathing unnatural. My lips burned when contact was made with his, and I threw myself into the kiss. I positioned myself closer to him, closer to the man who created set aflame a fire within me. The closeness was intoxicating, and I found myself running away from reality. I reached up and grabbed onto his bronze hair; his hand pressing into my back.

He pulled away smiling, a look of content plastered on his face. He pecked my lips one more time. I sighed, my head ridden with guilt. But, I didn't listen to my brain. Today, I listened to my heart, and it was saying to be with Edward.

We walked out of the park, hand in hand, at twilight.


End file.
